New Familiar Events
by aK'n'aL
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh work a case that effects them both, can they work out what it is about the case that bothers them. Calleigh gets kidnapped can Horatio get her back? I kinda suck at summeries sorry, my first fic please read :
1. New Evidence and a late Dinner

New Familiar events.

New Evidence and a Late Dinner

Horatio sat back in his office chair he was reading and signing the files that had been placed on his desk over the past week and he was board and tired, it had been a hard week. He and Calleigh had just worked a particularly difficult case, that they had to sign off as unsolved, due to lack of evidence and suspects, although they both had their suspicions.

A small child had been the sole witness to the brutal murder of her entire family. On investigating, the case had become one of the most bizarre and challenging cases they had worked and had struck a personal note for Calleigh, although she had not told Horatio so, he had picked up on her tenseness and although, she was usually driven to solve a case on behalf of the victim she had worked herself hard, like he had never seen, on this case. And the disappointment and the dim of her usually happy and cheery face made his heart ache.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face. He lent forward on his desk and looked down into the lab. He looked over to the ballistics lab in the hope that it would be empty. At first he didn't see her and he felt a little better thinking she had left, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly when he saw her. Even from where he sat at a distance above the lab, he could tell that she was exhausted.

She wasn't walking with the same spring in her step and the sparkle and teasing glint that he saw, and loved, in her deep green eyes was gone. He watched as she slumped on the desk in the guise of writing something in a file that was open.

III

Calleigh was flagging and she knew it. She leaned her arms on the table and took a deep breath. She was exhausted and knew she should leave but she couldn't. She knew that if she went home she wouldn't rest, even though her body screamed for it. And she didn't want to be alone because that's what she knew waited for her, an empty, lonely apartment. At least at the lab there were people around.

She heard a scream, a small child like scream and she saw Lilly's sad face, and then she was gone. She walked through the house and heard the scream again. She began to walk faster. She turned the corner and saw bloody hand prints smeared on the wall, she began to panic, she knew what she was going to find. She heard the scream louder this time and she walked towards the last door at the end of the hall. More blood covered the wall. She stood in front of the door this time when the scream echoed through the hall. She took a breath and reached for the handle. The door flew open with a huge creak. She saw a man holding a belt. It was dripping with blood. All this began to feel familiar to Calleigh as she watched on in horror. The man turned towards her and she tried to scream, to shout or yell make some noise, but there was nothing. She tried to back away through the door but he was to quick and he caught her. The air reeked of a familiar smell that she couldn't place. He staggered her to the wall face first and she squeezed her eyes shut expectant of what was about to happen……

She jerked awake and leaned her head in her hands, she hadn't had dreams like that in a long time she thought 'since…..' she stopped her thinking and sighed, rubbed her hands over her weary face and blinked several times in an attempt to wake herself up. She looked around the lab and her eyes settled on the small box on the edge of her desk. It was the evidence box from the case her and Horatio had just signed off.

III

Horatio was walking towards her lab when he saw her jump. He stopped in his tracks and watched her. He saw her eyes, they were wide. He followed her eye line and found that she was staring at the evidence box.

He sighed and shook his head he knew she would be working but he had hoped she would have taken the box to the evidence locker by now, after she had finished packing the weapons evidence. He took a deep breath and carried on.

He knocked gently on the glass door, but she didn't look up. He was extremely concerned about her she usually knew when he was there and was waiting with a ready smile. It was like she had a radar and knew when he was near, he had heard Alexx mention this before as well, she called it her 'Horatio sense'.

He approached her desk slowly and quietly said her name "Calleigh?" she still didn't move he tried again a little louder and leaned forward a little as he did "Calleigh?".

She jumped and looked wide eyed at him this time. She held his eyes for a second and when she saw the question and concern in them she looked away quickly. Too late.

Horatio had already seen all the horror, fear and pain that was in her eyes. She blinked and put on a fake smile for him "hi, sorry I was miles away there handsome" she glanced quickly at him and saw that he too was exhausted and again saw the concern written plainly over his sleep lacking features.

"Calleigh, are you all right?"

She looked away again and felt a little guilty that he was asking her when she knew that the case had affected him as well.

"I'm fine, thank you handsome."

She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't convinced.

"Really, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she looked back at him with a very unconvincing smile.

"It's late and you should have left hours ago. Your exhausted, you need to rest"

She looked him straight in the eyes "I'll rest tomorrow, it is the weekend after all" she could feel her tired face beginning to ache from the smile she was showing him.

"You need to go home Calleigh. There's nothing else the evidence can tell us" he looked at her with tender and caring eyes

"I want to find the person who did this as much as you do, but the evidence has told us all it's going to"

She sighed and looked away from him now, he had seen straight through her like she knew he would, but she couldn't give up she needed to solve this case to give the child, and herself, some closure

"I know, but….I, I can't give up Horatio. I just can't" she looked down at the floor now and took a breath

"I just feel like we're missing something. I'm sure of it, if I keep looking then the evidence will tell me something" she looked back at him now, but didn't hold his eyes as she continued

"I just need to look at it a different way"

Horatio sighed and shook his head a little. He knew it was no good trying to stop her he knew the look in her eyes and the determination in her voice when she had said that to him. He took a step towards her and heard her sigh. He paused for a second and then walked straight up to the desk and began to slowly take the evidence bags and files out of the box.

He felt her eyes on him and glanced over his shoulder to catch her questioning eyes before turning back to the box

"well, we'd better get started then"

She walked up to the desk after what he'd said had registered. She looked at him until he looked up and met her gaze

"Horatio…" she began "Horatio, thank you"

"no, Calleigh there is no thank you necessary sweetheart" he gave her a tender smile and she looked away feeling her eyes well with tears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

He gave her a moment after she dropped her head "well, where do you want to start?"

She looked back to the box, thinking he was such a sweet man and she felt that familiar fluttery feeling, she shook it off

"where ever you like handsome"

"It's your feeling sweetheart, go with it and I'll follow where ever you lead".

She thought about his words, she truly was amazed by them, no matter what he did this man always had the ability to astound her. He was truly the only of his kind she ever knew. As well as being handsome, he was the perfect gentleman and always managed to make her feel better just by being near her, and he always knew exactly what to say to her.

He pulled the remaining bags and files from the box and stared at them a moment

"well, if we're going to do this we're both going to need coffee." she smiled and nodded. He turned and walked from the lab. She watched him go and couldn't help but marvel at him. When he was out of sight she regained control, for some reason she found that when ever he was close she lost all the ability to be in control, and she began to sort the evidence into order.

Horatio returned a short time later to see her bent over the desk arranging the evidence, he paused and took a moment to look her over. He still could not understand why she affected him the way she did

He entered the lab and cleared his throat softly, she looked his way quickly. He gave her a soft smile and offered her the cup. She took the cup from his extended hand and was about to say her thanks when he beat her to it

"sugar right?" she smiled a real smile and nodded

"thank you, Horatio"

"no thanks needed Calleigh" he brushed off her thanks which she didn't understand but she was determined to give him the thanks she believed he needed

"yes, there is. Thank you Horatio" he gave he a real smile and then looked back to the desk

"so, what have we got?"

III

After hours of searching the evidence they still had nothing new.

Calleigh sighed and slumped in her chair, she really felt like she needed to find something new. She wiped a hand across her face and looked over the other end of the table where Horatio was looking over a piece of his own evidence in one of the microscopes. She took the opportunity to watch him when he was unguarded.

She felt a ripple of reassurance run through her having him so close and helping her when she felt that nothing was possible and yet she couldn't let go, not yet.

She stood slowly and Horatio looked up from the microscope hearing her move. She stretched the aching muscles in her back, Horatio watched in awe as the hem of her shirt lifted a little to reveal her creamy smooth skin. He gulped in a breath and swallowed trying to moisten his now very dry throat.

She caught him looking at her with wide eyes and grinned. He was so busted. He realised she was looking his way and quickly turned his attention back to the microscope.

She walked around the desk and stood just behind him. "I think" she said lightly "we need another coffee if we're going to carry on working" she leaned forward and whispered in his ear "although I think you could do with a cold drink, too cool you off" he turned his head away from her as his cheeks began to redden, she laughed and took his cup "I'll be back with a drink for you , you need one" she left the room laughing.

Horatio shook his head, grinning and rubbed a hand across his face. He couldn't believe he had just been caught, but he couldn't help but look at her, she captivated him and he was drawn to her. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her. And he didn't want it any other way.

Calleigh walked to the break room grinning form ear to ear. She couldn't believe she had just caught him looking at her. She felt extremely happy. She hadn't thought Horatio would ever look at her like that and there she had just caught him. She filled the coffee machine and waited. She felt her face flush as she thought more about it, she walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face. She made the coffee and walked back towards the lab.

Horatio was bent over the microscope again, he was still grinning slightly. He was sat with his head bent low. Calleigh paused out side the door and looked at him again for a moment when she saw him lift his head a little and rub his neck before shrugging it off and lowering his head again. She thought about how tired and exhausted he must be as well before very quietly entering.

Horatio heard her enter but decided that he better not look at her because he would give himself away, and he had just found a particularly interesting piece of evidence.

Calleigh figured that maybe he hadn't heard her. She quietly put the cups down and approached she saw the faint smile on his lips, she shivered at the sight if his lips. She walked behind him. She felt bad about his stiff neck. She decided that she wanted to help him. She took a deep breath and lifted her hands.

Horatio jumped when he felt her hands on his shoulders and lifted his head. He tried to turn to look at her but her hands held him firm

"No, no don't turn. Just keep still and relax, please" she said in a very soft, soothing and enticing voice.

He didn't understand but he nodded slightly . Calleigh saw him nod and began to pull the jacket from his shoulders. She felt him tense a little and stopped

"trust me" she whispered she felt him relax and drop his arms as she pulled the sleeves from his arms. She hung the jacket on the back of the chair brushing her hands along his back as she did.

She dragged her hands lazily up his back to his shoulders again. She rubbed and began to kneed at the tight knots she found there. She loved the feeling of his broad muscular shoulders. She heard him sigh and she felt him and herself relax. She continued to massage his shoulders and moved across to the base of his neck. He hummed his approval to her and she felt clam and relaxed hearing his low moans of pleasure. She moved lower down his back and felt him move with her as she worked the knots in his lower back.

When she felt all the muscles in his back loose she ran her hands slowly up the middle of his back to his neck and running her hands along the length of his shoulders she placed a small butterfly kiss to the back of his neck. She felt him shudder and whispered with her lips still close to his neck

"better" she felt him sigh and hum again

"hmm, much better" he turned his head a little so that his cheek was near her lips

"defiantly, much better, thank you"

She leaned her head forward and placed a small light kiss to his cheek

" I know you needed it, glad to help" she placed another very light kiss to his cheek and straightened up feeling a little embarrassed now she walked quickly over the other side of the table to her microscope, grabbing her cup she lifted it to her lips she thought '_what the hell did I do that for'_

Horatio looked at her for a moment and saw the embarrassed and awkward look her face had and felt bad and a little awkward himself now.

He cleared his throat and lifted his own cup

"thank you, for the coffee" he said a little flustered that he made her feel that way. She looked up hearing him speak and noticed the awkward way he head his face and shoulders

"no need, I could see you needed it" she paused seeing a slight look of, what she read as guilt, run through his eyes, "you've been working hard to help me, when you're clearly exhausted and should be home resting" she did try to hide the guilt and concern in her voice but from the way his eyes flashed more guilt she knew she didn't and so she stopped speaking and lifted her cup again.

There was a small moment of silence before he softly cleared his throat again

"so" he said before taking a gulp of his coffee "I have some news" he waited for her eyes to meet his before he continued

"this evidence" he gestured to the microscope "I was reading through the file and noticed that there was something there that wasn't documented in the file" he saw her eyes spark

He stood and motioned for her to look, she stood and cautiously made her way round the table and gingerly looked into the scope, he had been looking at a crime scene photo of a piece of bloody paper that the little girl, Lilly, was found holding, it was covered in the blood of her father.

Calleigh looked up from the scope confused for a moment. Horatio saw her confusion "I saw something in the picture that I didn't notice before when I was looking" he stepped closer and pointed to the bottom of the picture. "look there"

Calleigh looked into scope, there was a small line of writing on the paper. She looked up quickly "we need to find this paper"

He was smiling at her with his big boyish grin "here" he held up an envelope and slipped out the paper very carefully "come on" he reached for her hand and led her out of the lab.

III

He walked down the corridor and pulled her into another part of the lab. He released her hand and approached one of the machines. He took the paper gently and placed it into the machine. The bloody paper appeared on the screen and he began to push buttons until the line of writing became clear, he then continued to type on the key board.

Calleigh watched she hadn't seen him work like this for a long time. She was transfixed and fascinated watching his nimble fingers fly across the keys. She drifted away day dreaming watching him work. She was pulled back to reality when he let out a victorious exclamation.

"and there you have it" he turned the monitor so that Calleigh could see better. There on the screen was a clearer image of the paper, the writing was actually a receipt from a bar.

"so, our mystery paper is, in fact a receipt"

"yes, yes it is from a" he checked the screen before continuing "bar by the name of" he stopped and his brow creased in thought. Calleigh caught this and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder

"what? What is it, Horatio?"

"um, nothing, it's nothing"

"it was the name of the bar wasn't it, you know it, don't you?" she asked concern lacing her voice

He looked back at her "hmm, I, I do know the place" Calleigh had worked this out for herself because the screen merely had an address there was no name and yet Horatio was about to tell her the name of the place

She squeezed his shoulder as a sign for him to continue "the" he swallowed and his eyes went distant before he answered "the hog hole, it's, the hog hole" he took a deep breath.

Calleigh was rather worried now, she hadn't really heard of the bar but she had never seen Horatio react this way before, his eyes were still distant. She decided that was enough for the night, she still wanted to solve the case but she was also very worried about Horatio now.

She leaned past him, brushing her hand against his arm in a comforting gesture, and printed the information. She waited and collected it from the printer as he watched her.

"come on" she said collecting the print out "that's enough for one night, you need rest"

He looked at her with distant eyes as she reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet. She lead him back to her lab where all the evidence still was and began to place it all back into the box, she put the lid back on the box before grabbing her stuff, she neglected to add the newly printed sheet to the box however.

She put the box into the evidence safe and grabbing her stuff and Horatio's jacket she pulled him out the door, shutting the lights on her way out. She glanced up to his office to see that the lights were still on, she shook her head knowing full well that he wasn't on his way out when he went into her lab. She pulled him to reception and pushed him into a chair and placed his jacket and her purse at the side of him

"you wait here, I'll be right back" he gave he a slight nod and she left.

III

She shook her head walking down the hall, she had never seen Horatio act this way before and it was worrying her, more than it should she thought, more than she had the right to be, but she found that she couldn't help it, she couldn't stop herself.

She sighed as she climbed the stairs to his office. She paused in the door way, there were files spread all over his desk. She walked forward and closed the file that rested on top. She glanced at the name on the front 'Lieutenant Horatio Caine' she ran her fingers over his name and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

She found that the room held his scent and took another deep breath savouring it. She opened her eyes a little more relaxed now, she was amazed and slightly confused that that's what it did to her.

She looked at the framed photos that were stood on his desk, there was one that she assumed was a family picture, there was a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair the colour of chocolate stood with two boys, one with vibrant red hair that she recognised immediately as Horatio's, he was handsome then too she thought, and the other boy had brown hair that matched the mothers and she assumed was Raymond, she didn't know a lot about Ray. Only what she had heard, it was a sore point for Horatio and she let it be, she thought that if he ever wanted her to know then he'd tell her and she could wait for that. She found it odd that there was no father in the picture though.

There was another picture on the desk of Yelina and Ray jr. Horatio's only living blood relatives, they were Rays family and again Calleigh didn't know much about them. She had worked with Yelina and as far as she could recall had never met Ray jr.

The last picture on his desk made her smile. It was of the team at the annual picnic. There was Speed and Eric on the left holding each other in a pretend head lock, then there was Alexx on the other end smiling at them and then in the middle was Horatio and herself, Horatio had his sunglasses on and was stood slightly facing Calleigh with one arm around her shoulders and the other on his hip, he was wearing a gorgeous deep blue shirt that Calleigh loved and was sporting a gorgeous boyish full on Horatio smile, the one that made Calleigh go weak at the knees. She remembered that day well. She picked up the picture and ran her fingers over every ones smiling faces. She sighed as her fingers stopped on hers and Horatio's. How she wished she could see him like that more often, he'd seen too much horror in his life and she wanted nothing more than to take some of his pain away.

She stroked her fingers over the picture once more before placing a kiss on it. This was Horatio's family she thought, we, we are his family. He never has to be alone again. If only he'd let us in '_if only he'd let me in' _she thought.

She looked at the picture one last time and sighed. She placed the picture back down and stepped away form the desk. She walked over to the door and paused, she took one last look around, taking another deep breath, calming herself, before she flipped the lights and pulled the door closed.

When she walked back into reception and became concerned when she saw the chair where she left him was empty. She looked around reception and found that it was empty, she became rather worried now.

III

Horatio saw her walk away with his peripheral vision. He waited until she was out of eye sight before let a huge sigh slip and he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.

The bar had brought back unwanted memories. He hadn't thought about them for, a long time and he was happy with it that way.

He closed his eyes and hung his head. As images began to assault him.

He couldn't sit there still any longer he stood and began to pace reception, it was worse when he was on his own. He wanted Calleigh to come back, he found it comforting when he was around people, but Calleigh calmed him just by being near.

He found himself wanting her to come back quickly, he wanted to go and find her but he realised he had no idea where she had gone.

Before he knew it he was walking down the hall. He found himself at her lab. Her domain. He had no idea how he got there or why his body had brought him there. He figured that if he couldn't have her then he would go to the place that she loved, her gun lab.

He walked in and flipped the lights on.

He walked over to her desk and stopped. He hadn't come here for anything he just wanted to be near something of hers.

He breathed deep finding that the air held her scent, vanilla and something that was just pure Calleigh.

He just stood with his eyes closed breathing deeply, it was already having a positive effect on him and he was feeling calmer.

III

Calleigh walked through the halls trying to find him. She was really worried.

She stopped when she saw the lights in her lab where on, she distinctly remembered turning them off.

She approached the door and saw him, instantly she was flooded with relief.

He was just stood there, she walked through the door and watched him.

"I, I didn't know where you'd gone" he said, he knew she was there Calleigh was amazed.

"I went to your office" she stepped closer to him "to shut the lights"

"I just wanted to be near" he whispered, Calleigh was shocked and confused at his words

"you, um, you, calm me" he said again lowly "and I didn't know where you were so, this is the next best thing, somewhere you love" he felt awkward and invading being in her space

He turned to her rather quickly startling her, he looked at her face and misunderstood her look of shock

"I, um, I shouldn't have come to your lab, without your permission, I'm intruding in your space. I'll, I'll leave"

He quickly breezed past her and out the door. She was slightly taken back by his movement and comment, she regained her self and quickly flipped the lights going after him.

She was almost running down the hall to catch him. He had neglected his jacket that was on the chair and was already in the lift when she reached reception.

She got a look at him as the doors closed, he looked hurt, she felt badly and had to catch him. She raced over to the chair grabbed her purse, jacket and his jacket and began to head for the stairs.

III

She came out at the bottom a little out of breath. She saw him heading for the hummer and she thought he was gone for sure when he approached it quickly. She smiled when he stopped and began to search his pockets.

She was almost behind him when he let out a frustrated and exasperated groan when he realised he didn't have the keys, they were in his jacket.

She pulled the keys from his pocket and held then between her thumb and finger, she cleared her throat softly

"you, um, you need these handsome" she watched as he tensed hearing her

He turned slowly to see the keys dangling from her delicate fingers. He didn't reply he merely looked at the keys, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"now, please inform me what that was about" she asked quietly and gently when he shrugged she continued "let me set you straight" she gently spoke "firstly, it's not my lab, it's yours, you're the supervisor and secondly" she paused and waited for him to meet her gaze when he didn't she gently turned his face with her hand "you weren't intruding" she saw his eyes soften as she continued "your welcome in my space any time you feel you need to, handsome".

He looked her straight in the eyes and saw her sincerity. He lowered his gaze and tucked his chin as he felt something flutter inside of him at her tender and caring words and eyes.

"um, I, um" he tried to explain but was only cut off by Calleigh

"you don't need to explain, handsome. It was just something you needed to do and I understand that" she gave him a small smile even though he wasn't looking at her, she hoped he would feel it.

"thank you, Calleigh" she was about to interrupt and tell him that no thanks were necessary but he continued to quickly "thank you, for understanding"

She gave him a smile "no problem, handsome" she looked him in the eyes for a moment before realising what she was doing and looking away as she felt heat rising in her cheeks.

Horatio grinned when he saw that she was blushing. Then he looked at his watch it was 10 'o' clock, and he doubted that she had eaten anything since lunch.

"do, you, um, would you like to get a bite to eat?" he asked rather shyly

She was shocked for a second she couldn't believe it. Horatio was asking her to go out with him, okay so it was only probably just a thank you but still, she couldn't believe it

Horatio misunderstood her silence and took it wrong

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" he looked down again "I'm sor…"

Calleigh cut him off before he could continue realising what she had just done

"um, no, yes, I'd love to" she smiled at him as he looked back up at her quickly

He grinned " where would you like to go?"

"anywhere, I'm actually quite hungry"

"I can imagine, I'd doubt you've had anything since lunch"

She looked away shyly he knew her much better than she thought she looked back at him with a sheepish smile "no, no I haven't, I got a little, um, wrapped up in the case"

"hm, well what if we go to a little diner that I know?"

She nodded "yeah, I don't mind" she smiled

"great!" he gave her a full smile

"so, you lead the way and I'll follow handsome" he nodded and took his keys from her as she held them out for him again

"thank you" he gave a little sheepish smile

"don't mention it"

He watched her walk to her car and waited for her to open the door before he climbed into the hummer.

III

He pulled the hummer out of the building parking lot and turned left. He kept looking in the mirror to make sure she was behind him, and just to make sure that she was actually there and that he wasn't imagining things.

He pulled into the diner parking lot, turned off the engine and waited for her to pull up before he exited the hummer.

He walked over to her car and opened the door for her.

She flashed him a smile as she climbed out "thank you, handsome"

He grinned and closed the door for her as she held his jacket out for him

"you forgot this"

He looked down and smiled sheepishly as he felt heat creep up his face. '_he's sooo cute when he blushes' _she thought as she waited for him to take the charcoal suit jacket from her. He gently took the jacket from her and slipped it on. The suit really did it for her she thought as she watched him pull his arms through the sleeves, she was in la la land when he offered his arm

"shall we?"

She looked at him for a minute before she linked her arm through his

"yes we shall handsome"

They walked to the diner and he held the door open for her and they went to a booth in the back, where they would be able to have more privacy.

He waited for her to sit before sliding in on the opposite side of the booth.

They were sat quietly for a while before Calleigh decided to start the conversation, Christmas was coming up in a few weeks so she thought maybe that was a good place to start

"so, what are your plans for the jolly holidays?"

Horatio looked at her smiling face when she brought up the subject of Christmas

He laughed a little "you look like and excited child. I take it you like Christmas?" he asked laughing again

"um, you could say that. I love Christmas, now stop trying to avoid the question" she laughed with him, he stopped and looked at her '_god she's beautiful when she laughs' _he thought. He was staring at her again when she stopped laughing, she realised. She looked at him with an expectant and happy face

"um, well I'm not sure. I usually spend time with Ray…" he trailed off and looked at her

"Yelina and Ray jr, but I think they're spending Christmas with Yelina's family this year" he looked at her

"yous two having coffee?" a waitress with blonde hair was standing at the end of the table, wearing a pasted on smile, until she saw Horatio then the smile was real, a small grin spread across Calleigh's lips

"yes, two thank you"

The waitress took the unturned cups at the end of the table and placed one in front of each of them, and poured the dark liquid.

"anything else?" she asked looking intently at Horatio

Horatio looked over at Calleigh to see if she was ready to order, she gave him a slight nod and he nodded to the waitress who was looking at him again, he looked back to Calleigh and waited for her to order first

"I'll have the burger please" the waitress wrote the order with out even looking at Calleigh

"you get choice of two sides with that" the waitress replied

"um, fries and fruit please" Calleigh answered

Again the waitress scribbled in her little note book without acknowledging Calleigh

"and for you, sir?"

Calleigh choked back a giggle and a small squeak escaped her lips

Horatio glanced her way and grinned seeing her amusement

"um, same, please"

The waitress gave a nod "coming right up, sir" and she hurried away.

Calleigh let another squeak escape, Horatio looked her way with a raised brow and a grin. She couldn't hold it anymore and began to giggle

"what's so funny?" Horatio asked still with his amused grin

Calleigh took a small breath to calm herself before answering, she leaned forward on the table and spoke low

"that waitress, so had a crush on you handsome" she began to giggle again '_and she's not the only one'_ she added mentally.

"what makes you say that, Calleigh?"

She looked up when she heard him speak she thought from his voice that he sounded mad, but she found that he still had a little smile and was a little confused

"well" she said rather matter of factly "reason one she near enough ignored me"

"but that doesn't mean anything, she may just have had a hard day" he stated still grinning, Calleigh was loving this teasing match with him

"hm, ok granted, you can have that one"

"ah, so that's one to me" he said with a glint in his eyes, Calleigh gave him a teasing nod

"yup, this time, reason number two she never took her eyes off of you"

He tilted his head a little in thought, trying to think of an answer to that one

"um, she was being polite, looking at me when I was talking" he said triumphantly

Calleigh answered with a laugh

"oh yeah, if she was sooo polite, then why didn't she look at me when I spoke?" she raised her brows and waited for his answer

He opened his mouth to answer but then stopped and tilted his head again

Calleigh gave him a minute

"you haven't got an answer for that one. Do you, handsome?" she said happily

"um, no. I don't, beautiful" he said shaking his head in mock defeat

"so that's one to me, riight?" she asked innocently drawling the words

"hm, that's right, that's one each" he added with a little grin

"last but not least, reason three, did you actually look at her? And did you hear the way she said '_sir_'?" she asked mimicking the way the waitress said it

He looked at her and then shook his head

"no, you've got me there"

'_if only I had you' _she thought

He hung his head in mock shame and defeat

"now, what's the score ?" she asked placing her finger to her chin

"two, one is it? So, who wins?" she asked in a girlish voice

"you do" he said with the most heart breaking defeated face

"so, what do I get for winning?" she asked rather seductively

He looked at her with gorgeous heart breaking puppy dog eyes that made her heart leap

"um, what do you want?" he asked matching her seductive tone, her heart began to hammer in her chest.

She was about to answer when the waitress appeared with their orders

Horatio looked at her name tag

"thank you, Carole" he said. Calleigh took a gulp of her coffee to try and distract herself from the jealous feeling that was rising in her from Carole's flirting.

Carole nearly fell over when he said her name

"um, it's no trouble at all, sir, if you need anything else just ask" she said overly cheerful she shot a look at Calleigh before walking away.

Calleigh took a fry and took a bite before looking at Horatio across the table she pointed at him with the fry

" reason four, she doesn't like me" she stated matter of factly eating the rest of the fry

Horatio watched hear as she ate the fry and licked her lips he was mesmerised by her

"now, how could any one not like you?" he murmured to himself not meaning for her to hear, when his gaze met her eyes he knew form the look on her face he'd set it louder than he had thought.

He looked down at the table and picked up a fry trying to find something to do so he didn't have to look at her, he was acting like a school boy with a crush.

Calleigh looked a little confused and yet happy at the same time, she shrugged the feeling away and picked up another fry..

She was nibbling her fries happily when Horatio next looked at her. He'd had enough of the silence, it's not that it was uncomfortable exactly, but he wanted to talk to her, he loved hearing her voice, and unknown to him Calleigh felt the same about his voice.

"so, I never got to ask, what are your plans? For the hoildays, I mean?" he was nervous he couldn't believe it, why was he nervous, he thought that maybe she was spending it with someone, a boyfriend maybe. Suddenly he regretted asking the question, he was scared of what the answer might be. He tensed a little waiting for her answer, and began to play with the fries in front of him.

Calleigh felt a flutter watching him, she saw the way he tensed after asking the question, she realised that he was pondering her answer and that a certain answer would hurt him

"um, well I'm not sure really" she creased her brow thinking

Horatio looked up and saw her thinking

"what…" he trailed off and she looked up at him

"what, what?" she asked "what were you going to say, Horatio?" she was rather curious and excited now

"what, about John? He asked quietly not sure if he wanted to hear the answer

He was hurt and shocked when she laughed

"him, what about him?" she said a little disgusted

" well, aren't you spending Christmas with him?"

She snorted a laugh "no, I most certainly am not"

He looked at her with questioning eyes, and she shrugged and picked up another fry

"he, wasn't exactly what you'd call a gentleman, I didn't appreciate certain things he did" she said with conviction

Horatio tensed "did he, did he hurt you, Calleigh?" he asked serious he hoped for Hagen's sake that he didn't, he knew for sure that if Hagen had hurt her there was no guarantee that he wouldn't take care of him

Calleigh looked Horatio in the eyes and blushed when she saw the intensity that was there

"no, no he didn't" she said softly "at least not physically" she murmured but he heard her

"what do you mean?"

"um, I, it's um, it's complicated" she stumbled over her words now she wasn't going to say anything else but then she looked him in the eyes, they were so tender and she felt herself cave, she knew she could trust him. He sat there quietly picking at his burger waiting for her continue

"well, he doesn't like my father, I know that seems kinda, er, um, childish, but it's more than that" she took a gulp of her coffee before continuing

"he told me to ditch him" she saw the look that crossed Horatio's face

"he said that to you?"

"well' um not in so many words, it's a long story"

He gave her a soft smile and tender eyes that she couldn't resist

"I've got a while, sweetheart. If you want to tell me that is" he added. He wanted her to talk to him, he wanted to know, but he didn't want her to feel that he was prying and pushing.

"um, ok. Yes, your right" she looked him straight in the eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile

"ok, well I'm not sure where to start" she picked up a small strawberry and ate it pulling it with her teeth nervously

"where ever you like, sweetheart, but the beginning is usually a good place" he grinned and she chuckled, he was trying to lighten the mood for her, and it worked.

She took a deep breath "yes, your right again, handsome"

She paused trying to think of the best way to tell it. Horatio reached a hand across the table and took hold of her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

III

Calleigh was working in the lab, she shouldn't have been but she was looking over some evidence that was part of a case her father was representing the accused in.

Hagen was part of the same case as the arresting officer and wasn't too pleased about her father being the lawyer.

She was looking at the seatbelt that the accused had been wearing when the stabbing had occurred, she had claimed that the stabbing was self defence when her boyfriend, the victim, had attacked her.

When Hagen walked in, he was asking questions about the case and was kind of irritating her but she answered them, he was part of the case after all.

When she spotted something that was significant, a nick ion the seat belt. Hagen told her to over look it because it was probably nothing, she couldn't believe that he had said that.

Then later when she was working in her own lab he had shown up again in regard to the case. He had accused Calleigh of giving her father unnecessary evidence to help him with his client.

When Calleigh argued that she hadn't Hagen shouted

"whose side are you on anyway?"

Calleigh angrily shouted back "I wasn't aware that the evidence took sides"

And that's when Horatio saved her he stepped forward and with only his presence scared Hagen away.

That was the beginning of it, Hagen wasn't fighting for the victim or to free the suspect if they turned out to be innocent, he was trying to fix his now damaged 'perfect' arrest jacket.

That was the first step he took against her father which he tried to instigate her in.

The second.

Calleigh was walking through the Crime Lab parking lot when she heard Hagen shout her, she didn't want to turn around but she couldn't hide from him or pretend she hadn't heard him the parking lot was almost empty.

She pasted a smile on her face and turned as he was approaching her

"hey, John. What's up?"

"hey, Cal, it's your dad" she looked at him with raised eye brows, she knew that John wasn't her father's number one fan, he barely tolerated him

"what? What about him?"

"he's in the car" he gestured behind him

"I picked him up at a bar" he didn't need to say any more Calleigh knew how the rest was going to come out.

Hagen helped her get her father into her jeep. When he was in with the door closed Calleigh turned to Hagen

"thank you"

"Calleigh, why do you put up with it? He's not good for you. He drags you down. You'd be further in life if you didn't keep bailing him out"

When Calleigh merely stood and looked at him he walked away and left her.

A short time after Horatio had found her and had cheered her up by just being there, he wasn't even aware what had happened.

III

Calleigh finished her story, she realised than that Horatio was always there when she needed him, even though he didn't always know.

She looked back at Horatio who squeezed her hand

"say something, please"

Horatio wanted to tell her that it was ok and he understood, but the thing was he only understood slightly. He understood the need for her to forgive him because he was family he was her father and she loved him, but it was Hagen's thinking that he didn't understand and didn't want to either. He didn't know what to say to make it any better for her, although he wished he could say something to make her feel better.

"I, um, I don't know what to say Calleigh"

He saw her look down sad

"I'm not surprised you stopped seeing him" Calleigh looked up quickly hearing what he said

"how could Hagen think like that, he's your father Calleigh, your family part of you and you love him no matter what, it's what family is about"

She looked at him and began to smile fully, he really did understand she thought

"how could he expect you to just, just, what did he expect you to do? Ignore him, leave him in trouble, that, is not what family is about" he stated firmly, he was clearly disgusted by Hagen's actions.

Calleigh was speechless, no one head ever understood that before, she squeezed his hand and he looked right at her, she was still speechless but felt the need to say thank you, once again he'd made her feel better.

Horatio watched as she stood, walked around and slid into the booth next to him, still keeping a firm hold on his hand.

He looked at her with slightly confused but completely understanding eyes, there was no pity in them, just concern, caring and understanding.

He was about to say something to her when she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He was taken back by her action, she pulled away still holding his hand, she saw the look on his face and misunderstood it

"um, I'm sorry" she said flustered now

"I just meant to say, thank you"

She moved to pull away but he tightened his hold on her hand, and leaned in and gave her a very soft kiss back

"not a problem, sweetheart" he breathed

They looked at each other before they both leaned in for another soft kiss. Calleigh nearly melted feeling his lips on hers and it made her weak when she felt him pull her closer as the kiss deepened, she felt his tongue brush against her lips.

She was shocked at first but then opened her lips for him. She felt his tongue trace lightly against her lips before slipping on and along hers. She wrapped her arms up around his neck, breaking the hold he had on her hand.

She felt him pull away and moaned lowly she didn't want it to end, she had longed for that kind of closeness and contact with Horatio for a long time now, and now she had experienced it she wanted more.

He kissed her once, twice, three times softly before finally pulling back. They were both breathing quite heavily. He looked right into her eyes as she did his, they were both looking for signs of regret. Neither saw any, they both saw the same, love, lust and passion.

Calleigh giggled suddenly, Horatio smiled but arched a brow

"what?"

She leaned in to his ear "the waitress, um Carole, is looking at us" she giggled again as Horatio turned his head slightly so he could see her, she was indeed looking, she was actually gawping at them. Calleigh felt a little conscious and went to move her arms from his neck but Horatio wouldn't let her, he held them there and hugged her tighter. Horatio smiled at Carole and she quickly shut her mouth, that was open a little, and turned her attention back to the counter. Calleigh began to giggle again and buried her face in his neck, she felt him chuckle as well.

She stayed with her face against his neck and breathed deep. His scent, his cologne was driving her senses crazy and was relaxing her at the same time, it was strange but she liked it, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed taking another deep breath, inhaling his scent, memorizing it.

He was quite happy to sit and hold her, her smell was incredible he thought as he buried his face in her hair, vanilla and Calleigh. She was making him feel so relaxed and enticed at the same time, her smell was making him want more. He reached his hand up into her hair and he began to stroke his fingers through it.

He heard her sigh and felt her completely relax against him.

"um, I think you'd better stop that, handsome" she said in a ever so soft voice as she lifted her head up and looked at him, he was looking at her questioningly

"I'm quite comfortable here" she ran her hand over his shoulder

"and if you keep stroking my hair like that I'm not going to want to leave here without you" she said in almost a whisper as he continued to work his fingers through her hair

"well, I'm not complaining about that arrangement" he said gently and gave her a small grin.

She was stunned and delighted at that comment and looked down as she felt heat begin to rise in her cheeks. He grinned and lifted her chin, placing another soft kiss to her lips.

"um, I, think Carole, definitely doesn't like me" she said and started to giggle again.

He smiled and leaned down to her ear

"I don't think that matters, I like you" he said softly in her ear

"if that makes any difference" he added stroking his fingers through her hair gently

She gave him a mischievous smile "only like?" she asked innocently

He leaned down and kissed her softly again. This time however, she wasn't letting him away so easily and slid her hand up his neck and held his head down. She ran her tongue against his lips and swirled her tongue against his.

He went along with her and matched his tongue to hers. He felt her sigh into his mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back.

It was Calleigh who broke the kiss this time when things began to heat up, she realised where they were and her face flushed again and she gave a small laugh.

"no, I'd say it's a step above like"

She looked back at him and he was grinning at her, she felt her face flush more and looked to the left at the table. She saw the fruit there and reached for it distracting herself.

She pulled the plate towards her and took a small strawberry. She lifted it to her lips and took a small bite

Horatio watched as she took a small delicate bite of the strawberry, a small drop of juice spilled down her chin, he licked his lips as it slipped down her chin.

She felt the juice slide down her chin and went to brush it away with her hand but was stopped by Horatio's hand he gently held her wrist, and she watched wide eyed as he leaned in slowly running his tongue slowly across his lips.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt him that close that she felt his warm breath float across her face.

She melted when she felt his lips on her chin.

He gently closed his lips and captured the drop, he swept his tongue along the trail and against her lips.

She was over whelmed and shocked by the action but surrendered and leaned into him, as she opened her lips.

He brushed his lips against hers as he continued to sweep his tongue along her lips.

She let him lead and followed the slow, sweet and soft pace of his lips. His soft lips were causing her lips to burn.

She wanted more. She ran he hands up his stomach to his chest and rested them there. He slid his free hand around her back and down to her waist, holding her in place. He released her captive hand and slid his hand round to her back and ran it up and down in a long caress.

She gasped and moaned lowly as she slid her hands up along his shoulders and back around his neck.

She was completely lost as she slid her tongue against his.

When he finally broke the kiss she leaned her forehead against his and sighed deeply and contentedly.

"um, sweet" he said gently

"yes, they it is nice fruit"

He chuckled "hm, but you make it sweeter" she gave a small chuckle as well and snuggled her face into his neck breathing deeply.

They sat like that for a while before she pulled a grape from the plate. Lifting it slowly to his lips. He parted his lips and took the it from her gently making sure to pull his lips over her finger tips.

He smiled at her and she gave him a soft kiss. He smiled at her and she rested her head on his shoulder again.

They heard people in the background and it disturbed them a little. They pulled apart slightly and saw the time they had been there for hours, although it didn't feel that long to either of them.

"it's late" Calleigh stated after checking the watch on his wrist

"hm, I think I should get you home" he looked at her

"I mean you have got work tomorrow" he added

"hm, and I don't think my boss would let me get away with that" she said seductively with a devilish, saucy smile as she stood slowly and swayed her hips back to her side of the table.

When she turned back to look at him he was staring at her, she had caught him again and it made her shiver, she smiled picking up her purse. She walked back over to him and whispered

"I'll be back in a minute" she kissed his cheek softly and sashayed off to the bathroom.

Horatio turned towards the counter and gestured for the bill.

When Calleigh came back out she saw Carole at the table. She was stood rather close to Horatio while he sorted the bill. She made Calleigh feel a little uncomfortable, she was stood a little too close to him for her liking.

Just as she approached she saw Carole look up at her with a slight scowl. Horatio chose that moment to look up. He stood and held out his hand to her as he handed the bill back

"thank you, Carole" he gave her a polite smile as she beamed at him

Calleigh took his hand and he pulled her in and gave her a soft kiss. She realised that Carole was still stood there and got very embarrassed again and buried her face in his neck as she felt heat stain her cheeks.

Carol walked away very unimpressed, as Horatio pulled Calleigh's face back up placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

He stepped away a second and grabbed his jacket off the chair. He stepped back and took her hand

"you ready?" he asked her

She squeezed his hand and nodded

"mm hm" she hummed sweetly.

He laced his fingers with hers and lead her to the door. He held the door open for her

"after you, beautiful"

"why thank you, handsome" she said in her southern drawl.

He walked out after her eyeing her up and down with a smile, she certainly was beautiful he thought

She turned "are you coming then?" she asked with a giggle

He shook his head and walked up to her. He slipped his hand back into hers and walked her to her car.

"so" he said as she turned to him

"so" she repeated and giggled as he chuckled

"it's a nice night"

"hm, yes it is" she replied shyly suddenly feeling like a high school girl on her first date

"do you, um, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked looking down shyly

She grinned "yes, yes I would love to"

He smiled "ok then, um well do you want to follow me in your car I know the perfect place

She nodded "yep, ok"

She unlocked her car and he opened the door for her, she kissed his cheek

"thank you"

"not a problem"

He closed the door and walked to the hummer and climbed in, he started the engine and pulled out giving her time to follow.

III

He pulled up at a beach and shut the engine. He opened the door and hopped out of the hummer.

He walked over to Calleigh's car and opened the door for her. She climbed out and looked at him with amused eyes

"thank you" she said

She lent against the car and lifted her foot, taking her shoe off, she lifted her other foot and took off her other shoe before turning and placing them in the car

She turned quickly and pushed Horatio into the side of the car, he looked at her shocked as she laughed and slid down his legs.

He watched as she continued to laugh and lifted his foot pulling off his shoe then his sock before placing his foot back on the floor, she did the same with his other foot and put his shoes in her car locking it up.

When she had finished locking the car he grabbed her and turned her into the car leaning into her ear

"now, it's my turn" he whispered

He moved down and was about to kiss her she gave him a very gentle kiss before she leaned her head to his ear

"you'll have t catch me first" she laughed as she pushed him away and ran down the beach.

He shook his head shocked and took off after her. He could hear her laughing and it was like music to his ears soothing him along with the sound of the waves as he chased her closer to them.

She turned her head to see him chasing her and let out a giggle. He was catching up and she knew he'd get his revenge.

He caught up and wrapped his arms around her, laughing he lent down to her ear breathing quite heavily

"there" he kissed her ear "I caught you, now what do I get?" he growled low

She turned in his arms and looked up at him

"what ever you want, what ever you want, handsome" she replied saucily

"well, I know what I want" he said and kissed her, he swept his tongue along hers and she opened her lips to him and gently sucked his tongue before pulling back

"good answer" she kissed him again and he pulled her into him.

She sighed feeling his hands slide down her back to rest comfortably at the base of her spine. She snaked her arms around his neck and ran a hand up into his hair. Gripping the soft red strands.

She pulled back when she had to breath and looked at him running her fingers through his hair. He ran his hand up her back and brushed the back of his fingers against her soft cheek.

To anyone else they just looked like an average pair of lovers taking a walk on the beach. But they weren't normal, neither had voiced their love for the other.

He pulled her hand from his neck and placed a kiss in her palm and twined their fingers together. She ran her fingers through his hair again before letting her hand drop to his face and run down his cheek and across his lips.

He kissed her fingers and she smiled. She pulled on his hand and they began to walk slowly down the beach.

She stopped again looking down. There in the sand was a shell. Calleigh thought the shell was beautiful

"there look" she pointed

Horatio followed her gaze and saw the shell she was pointing at. It was a conch shell.

He knelt in the sand and picked it up. Dusting some of the sand away he held it out for her. She smiled at him and took it.

She lifted it to her ear and her smile grew. She could hear the sound of the ocean she loved it, it was soothing. She had one when she was a child back in Louisiana.

She held it up to Horatio who instead of taking it form her leaned down to it so she could keep it, he to was soothed by the sound.

He straightened and looked down at Calleigh who had put it back to her ear again. She was smiling widely. She turned her head and looked at him.

He was grinning at her.

"what?" she asked with a slight giggle in her voice

"you, um, have some sand on your cheek"

She smiled at him a little embarrassed

"may I?" he asked holding his hand out towards her face

She nodded and hummed her acceptance

"hmm"

He reached his hand out to her face and ran his fingers down her cheek brushing the sand away

"there you go" he left his hand on her cheek for a second and smiled before letting his hand drop.

She smiled shyly "thank you"

She began to walk back down the beach slowly. He watched her sway away and found that same tightness

She turned her head slightly

"you coming, handsome"

He shook his head and jogged to catch up.

They walked for a while longer before Calleigh stopped she was looking out across the water fiddling with her shell. Horatio stopped next to her. They were stood for a few minutes when Horatio looked at her, she was quiet and hadn't said anything since they stopped.

"you ok?" he asked looking at her face in the dark

"hmm, yeah, I'm just, thinking" she replied distracted

"want to share your thoughts?" he asked moving closer to her slightly

"um, it's nothing really, I was just thinking about the case" she said looking at him

He nodded "yes, it was quite a difficult case" he said slowly

She looked right into his eyes and gave a small grin

"I never said it was hard"

"you didn't need to. I felt it, it affected me as well" he answered her

"hmm, I just keep thinking about that little girl, Lilly"

"hmm, poor girl, she was brave though"

Calleigh nodded and shivered, Horatio took his jacket off and slipped it around her shoulders and rubbed her arms with his hands

"thank you" she said as she slipped her arms in and continued

"it's just, she understood everything that happened, I think that's the worst part of it, she understood and there wasn't any need for it" she sighed and continued

"at least if they don't understand they have hope. She didn't, Lilly understood all of it and witnessed it, it's just not fair" she finished

"I know. She's bright yes so she would understand and it's never fair when innocent people have to pay because of…." he trailed off and took a breath

"I know nothing will ever make it better but, I just wish, I could get the justice and closure that the families need and deserve" he looked down and clenched his jaw

Calleigh ran her hand down his arm

"that's what you do" he looked up at her

"you fight for justice for the victims, and when you catch them" she smiled and lifted his chin

"because you always do, you never stop until you do, you give the family that closure" she ran her hand down his arm to his hand and linked her fingers with his and squeezed

He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into a hug

"thank you, Calleigh. It means a lot" he whispered

"no problem, Horatio it's true. You bring all those families closure, when ever you think like that just remember all the families that you have helped and all the families and people you will help, including little Lilly"

He squeezed her "thank you, Calleigh"

"no problem, handsome. Just repay the favour some time and we're even" she joked trying to lighten the mood a little and she was rewarded with a laugh from Horatio

"ok, you've got a deal"

He held her a little longer and released her. He went to pull his hand away and she held it there and when he looked at her she smiled.

"come, on" she said pulling him walking again.

"we better get going, I have to work in the morning, and don't think my boss would appreciate me being tired at work" she grinned and gave a little yawn

"um, I'm sure he wouldn't mind" he yawned himself

"besides I think he'll be to tired to notice" he grinned and swayed their hands a little.

They strolled back up the beach to the cars. He walked her to her car and she paused at the door. She turned and looked at him and smiled

"thank you" she said sincerely

"um, for what? I should be thanking you, thank you, Calleigh"

"no, you helped me today so I owe you, you don't need to say thanks"

"um, yes you helped me today as well" they both laughed a little

"okay" he said

"lets agree to disagree shall we?"

"yes, okay, I'll go with that" she smiled

"so, I'll, um, see you tomorrow"

"yes, yes you will, I'll be around" he smiled at her.

She unlocked the door and he held it open for her, she climbed in and smiled

"thank you, sir"

"your welcome, ma'am" he smiled back.

"goodnight handsome" she said taking his hand and kissing it

"hmm" he sighed a small hum of approval

"goodnight, sweetheart" he said turning his hand in hers and cupping her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her cheek and lips in a soft caress

"sleep well, beautiful, sweet dreams" he whispered as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, she kissed him back and whispered against his lips

"hmm, I will and you, handsome" she said as her kissed her lips once more gently and pulled away and closed the door.

'_I will sleep peacefully and have sweet dreams now, of you' _she thought to herself as she started the engine looking back one more time

'_you sleep as well handsome, you deserve it'_ she pulled away and looked back one last time in the mirror. Until he turned and climbed into the hummer.


	2. Memories and the weekend

A/N: sorry it took so long, I blame college! Lol I had like 3 scripts to learn but anyway. Thanks to calleighsthebest and Alex Eames Rox for your reviews I really appreciate it! And huge thanks to HCrazy for your words of encouragement and help! D D

so here's the next chapter for ya! ) it's a nice family chapter ) let me know what you think with lovely reviews! (some of the information in this chapter may not be correct so I apologise and bare with me thanks and me being English haven't got a clue about American football sorry, for later in the chapter)

Memories and the weekend

She heard a scream, a small child like scream and she saw Lilly's sad face, and then she was gone. She walked through the house and heard the scream again. She began to walk faster. She turned the corner and saw bloody hand prints smeared on the wall, she began to panic, she knew what she was going to find. She heard the scream louder this time and she walked towards the last door at the end of the hall. More blood covered the wall. She stood in front of the door this time when the scream echoed through the hall. She took a breath and reached for the handle. The door flew open with a huge creak. She saw a man holding a belt. It was dripping with blood. All this began to feel familiar to Calleigh as she watched on in horror. The man turned towards her and she tried to scream, to shout or yell make some noise, but there was nothing. She tried to back away through the door but he was to quick and he caught her. The air reeked of a familiar smell that she couldn't place. He staggered her to the wall face first and she squeezed her eyes shut expectant of what was about to happen…… he leaned in closer and breathed his hot sticky breath across her face and squeezed her arm tight

Calleigh shot up right in bed "NOOOO!" she yelled her eyes darted around the room frantically. Her breathing was ragged and sweat poured from her face and neck down her back.

She took deep breaths trying to calm herself, she climbed out of bed slowly on shaky legs and quickly made her way to the bathroom turning the shower on.

She stepped out of her pyjama shorts and pealed her tank top off and stuffed them into the hamper before stepping into the water. It soothed her a little, she felt that the scalding water would rid her of her dreams, she knew it wouldn't but she always hoped it would.

She washed her hair and skin, finding that the vanilla and raspberry scent of the shampoo and body wash helped to sooth her a little more however she was till on edge as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel.

She walked slowly into the bedroom and over to the dresser, she pulled out a pair of old jogging pants and a tank top. She towelled her hair dry and felt a chill as she pulled a comb through it.

She pulled a worn hoody from her dresser and pulled it over her head smoothing her hair down she pulled the sheets from her bed and dumped then in the hamper she would remake the bed later.

She walked into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on. She took her coffee and walked into the living room. She walked over to the shelf, she felt she couldn't sit down she still felt a little restless from her dream.

She took a gulp of her coffee in an attempt to wake her body up a little. She put her coffee down on coffee table behind her. And turned her attention back to the shelf, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now.

She tried to find a distraction for herself, she started to move books around on the shelf, rearranging them into alphabetical order. She looked up and down the shelf when she was satisfied.

Her eyes settled on the pictures that were sat there. She reached out and picked one up. On it was her family, there was her mother, father and her two brothers. It was taken just after a thanksgiving celebration they had just had as a family, a faint smile tugged at her mouth.

She put it back in its place and picked up the next picture. This was also of her family, there was Alexx, Eric, Speed, Natalia, Frank and Horatio. It had been taken about a year ago at the team pick nick that Horatio organised every year, not unlike the picture she had seen in his office. She smiled at the memory and ran her fingers over their faces.

At the end was Eric and Speed with Natalia, Eric was sulking from being on the loosing team, they had all just had a friendly game of volleyball, which Horatio's team had won, with Speed on it. Natalia had her arm wrapped around his neck trying to cheer him up as Speed laughed.

Then in the middle was Horatio and herself, she blushed a little, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was placing a winners kiss on his cheek. She laughed a little at the shocked look Horatio wore.

Then the other side was Frank and Alexx, Frank and Alexx were looking to Horatio looking shocked and laughing.

She picked up the last picture. It was another picture of the team. It was taken at the Christmas party hosted by Alexx.

They were all extremely happy. They were sat on the couch, there was Eric sat on the arm with Natalia leaning on him. Frank occupied the other arm of the couch sporting a bottle of beer. Then next him on the couch was Ryan, Speed's replacement after Speed had been killed in the line of duty, he was still new but had found his place as part of the family. Alexx was on the floor, in front of the couch with Bryan and Janie, they were surrounded by wrapping paper. Then in the middle of the couch was Horatio and herself, again next to each other she thought with a smile, he had his arm around her while her hand rested on his leg with his hand over it, they were both wearing red Santa hats with white trim and huge smiles.

She took the picture to the couch and sank down, holding the picture close, her family, it eased her a little and before she could do anything about it she was asleep.

III

Calleigh was woken from her sleep by something tugging lightly on her pants leg. She looked down and smiled a little, there looking back at her with big hazel eyes was Monty, her ginger stripped tabby cat.

He looked at her with big eyes, and brushed himself against her leg.

"Monty" she said his name with a little smile and scratched his ears, he purred as she slowly stretched herself out.

She looked at the time, it was 9am, she shook her head a little shocked she had slept so long she felt the picture on her stomach and lifted it, she was looking at it again when Monty began to purr.

She looked at him and sighed, he still hadn't worked out that she didn't need to be awake early at the weekend

"ok, ok, I'm up" Monty tilted his head to her

"what you don't believe me? Ok, look" she stood as Monty watched her

"there look I'm up" he meowed and slinked away into the bedroom happy with himself.

Calleigh sighed looked at the picture one last time placing a final kiss to the glass thinking, family. She walked back over to her freshly tidied shelf and placed the picture back in its place before following Monty into the bedroom.

III

Calleigh walked past the bad and into the bathroom she jumped into the shower and was disturbed five minutes later by Monty entering the bathroom and meowing at her.

She slid the door open a little to see him looking at her expectantly

"what?"

'_yes, Calleigh because your cat is going to answer you'_ she shook her head and was about to close the door again when she heard her cell ringing.

She hopped out grabbing a towel and walked into the bedroom pulling the towel around her securely, she picked her cell up of the bed side table and flipped it open

"Duquesne" she said slightly irritated about being interrupted during her shower

"um. Hi, Calleigh" she smiled when she heard him

"Horatio, hi" she relaxed hearing his voice '_umm his voice' _she thought as she waited for him to say something

"I'm sorry did I catch you at a bad time, I can phone you ba…."

"no!" she blurted quickly

"no, sorry, it's ok, um, so what's up?" she asked hoping he was convinced and would stay on the line

"ok, if your sure?"

"I'm positive"

"ok, well, are you busy now?" he asked slowly

The smile spread across her face

"no, no I'm not busy"

"ok, well are you in?"

"yes" she was getting excited and she didn't know why

"yes. I am, why?"

"um, because I'm, I'm outside your apartment now" he said slowly

She nearly chocked and heard Monty meow behind her "so that's what you wanted" she said to him as he purred at her

"sorry?" he asked hearing her faintly mumble something

"huh? Sorry, I was…"

"I can leave if you…."

"no!" she shouted and cringed imagining what she sounds like to him

"it's just I was knocking and you didn't answer"

"ok, sorry, I didn't hear the door" she said looking at Monty who was watching her

"ok, well are you going to let me in or….?"

"oh, yeah" she flipped her cell closed and ran to the door.

She unlocked the door quickly and pulled it open, forgetting that she only had her towel on. She smiled and noticed the look of shock and the light pinkish colour that crept up Horatio's face. A drop of water from her wet hair rolled down her cheek, down her neck and disappeared into the fluffy white towel that was wrapped snugly around her chest, as his eyes followed it.

She suddenly realised that she had answered the door in her towel. She looked up and saw he was looking her and began to feel self conscious, but a slight grin crept across her face, she had caught him looking at her again

"um, hi"

She pulled him from his daze as he looked up to meet her eyes and realised that he had been caught

"hi" his face began to turn a deeper shade of pink, which she found adorable.

"come in" she stepped aside and let him pass before she closed the door and sighed, she still couldn't believe she was there with him wearing only her towel

"make yourself at home" she gestured to the living room with her hand and he slowly walked in. he turned back to her but looked at the floor

"I can see that your, um" he tried hard not say the first thought that came to mind when he saw her

"busy, so, I'll….." she jumped in again before he had a chance to finish

"no!, no, it's ok I was nearly finished anyway! She smiled at him

"make yourself at home" he looked at her sceptically and she gestured with her hand

"please" he looked in her eyes and saw her plea went a little deeper, he read it in her eyes, there was more to it, he could see that she didn't want to be alone

"ok, if your sure" she gave him a big smile

"I'll be right out" he watched as she walked away swaying her hips, he swallowed, she was doing it to him again. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to get a grip of himself. He had just seen her in a towel, so what?. A white fluffy towel, she was still wet when she answered the door, the water was running down her neck and to her…..

He shook himself mentally trying to clear his mind of the image even though he was well aware that wouldn't be able to. He glanced around the room trying to distract his wandering mind, that had followed Calleigh out of the room and down the hall when she left. He heard the water start to run and a groan escaped his throat.

He walked over to the shelves, running his finger against the spines of the books and skim reading the titles. He grinned to himself when he realised they were ordered he alphabetically, that was his Calleigh. '_What? When did she become my Calleigh??_' he thought, he smiled sadly to himself '_she's always been my Calleigh, she just doesn't know, she'll always have my _heart'. He continued down the shelf tucked in among all the science text books and journals there was a tattered and worn copy of sleeping beauty.

He carefully took the book from its place on the shelf and opened the cover. On the inside of the cover was written 'Calleigh Marie Duquesne age 6' he ran his fingers over the words and smiled widely before very gently turning the page.

Other than the writing in the front and the fact that it was worn it was in good condition. He flicked through the pages and the book fell open at the part where the handsome prince comes and they live happily ever after. He smiled and turned to the back of the book.

On the very back page written in the same child's scrawl were the words '_someday, my prince will come for me'_ it made his heart ache. He carefully placed the book back on the shelf and continued to sift through the books.

He reached the end of the shelf and the pictures caught his attention. First he turned the family picture it looked like a happy family, a father and mother and three young children. Two devious looking boys and a little girl with golden hair. Calleigh, it couldn't be anyone else, he distinctly recognised the hair and the entrancing green eyes.

He put the picture back before turning the other pictures for face him. He smiled widely when he noticed that they were of the team. He looked at the first one and grinned at the memory, his cheeks turned a little red. He remembered that day well, how Eric and Speed were always so competitive. He shook his head sadly, Speed was through with everything except his gun, he shook his head and turned the picture away, he didn't want to think about what happened with Speed.

He turned the last picture. It was the Christmas party. He saw the hats that he and Calleigh were wearing and a smile once again broke across his face. He remembered Calleigh turning up with Eric and Natalia, she had gotten a lift with them, and hearing laughter from the living room, he had been in the kitchen talking with Alexx's husband, Will. He remembered walking into the living room and seeing Calleigh knelt with Brian and Janie, they looked at him slyly when they saw him, then he remembered fondly how they ran at him and held him while Calleigh sauntered up and with her hands behind her back and pulled out a red Christmas hat and gently pulled it onto his head brushing her palms against his cheeks. He laughed a little looking at Alexx sat on the floor with Brian and Janie surrounded by wrapping paper, that's what he wanted someday, a proper family Christmas with kids and wife, with wrapping paper everywhere. His heart swelled at the thought.

He shook his head with a sad smile, knowing that he only wanted that future with Calleigh and that it wasn't going to happen, he hadn't even told her how he felt.

He turned and allowed his eyes to wander around the room. It was defiantly Calleigh. The room was decorated with light colours. Cream and beige covered the walls and a white material couch took up one wall. In front of the couch was a pine coffee table neatly stacked with magazines. There was a small shelf that had more books and a little vase with flowers, they were tulips.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. He placed his hands on the material at his sides, it felt soft under his finger tips, he smiled it was a creamy coloured white that complimented Calleigh's skin, he closed his eyes again he was doing to himself again, but he couldn't help it. She seemed to be invading his thoughts more and more often and he couldn't stop it, he didn't want to stop it….

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft brushing noise, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards the sound. His eyes settled on a striped ginger cat, it's big hazel eyes looking right back at him. He smiled as he realised the cat was checking him over, very perceptive he thought, well it is said that animals are like their owners. The cat continued to tilt his head from one side to the next, Horatio just sat still and let the cat come to a conclusion.

He smiled when the cat gave a small meow and approached the couch. It jumped up on the arm and began to sniff at him. He raised his hand to stroke the cat and stopped when the cat looked at him, he held his hand still while the cat continued it's evaluation of him, it sniffed his hand and then meowed again.

The cat pushed it's head into his hand and began to purr, the cat was happy with him. He began to scratch the cats ears and smiled when the cat purred again deeply.

III

Calleigh left the living room and walked quickly back to the bathroom. She felt delirious as she pulled the towel away and stepped into the shower again, the hot water on her skin, making her realise that this wasn't a dream or her imagination but reality.

'_He really was here, in her apartment, at the weekend_' she thought. '_At the weekend_', the last part of her thought struck her. Why was he here at the weekend, he had no need to be, not that she minded she found her self thinking, and feeling. She shook her head and lifted her chin letting the water flow over her face, hoping it would wash away with it some of the confusion she felt in her heart.

She was very curious to know why he was here, in her living room. 'I_n my living room' _this thought continued in her head, he's in my living room now, while I'm in here in the shower… the thought drifted as she stood, the water not having it's desired effect any more as it began to help her wandering mind.

She remembered the look in his eyes and on his face when she had answered the door and he had realised she was wearing her towel, she had seen the way his eyes followed the water as it dripped down her neck, hell she had felt his eyes follow it.

The water all of a sudden turned to soft hands, in her mind. The hands now followed the same path as the water down her body… just as her thoughts began to heat up the water turned cold and broke her from her body's longing, desire and over due love.

She shivered and continued to wash herself, feeling every touch of the wash cloth a different way than before. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, quickly pulling her towel around her she did not need any more thought for her mind to play on. She approached the mirror, which had misted with the steam and wiped it. She looked at her reflection and noticed the involuntary smile that was spread across her lips, she remembered what had happened last night, her hands moved to her mouth and her fingers ran across her lips as the smile widened.

Suddenly, her smile and happiness disappeared and was replaced by panic. She had kissed him last night, maybe that was why he was here. '_Oh, what have I done_!'. Now she was scared to leave the bathroom, the place where only minutes ago she couldn't wait to leave.

She couldn't face him, the loving and long wanted thoughts of him were replaced by horrible thought, what if he's here to tell me I'm fired, what if he came here so he didn't have to bring it up in front of everyone.

Panic gripped her and she found herself gripping the sink for support, she looked into the mirror again and took deep soothing breaths, to calm herself. No, Horatio wouldn't fire me over this, he couldn't. No, it's not Horatio's style, he's a gentleman. At this thought a smile appeared on her face again, she decided to leave her thought where they were. No point speculating, she'd find out why he was there when she went back into the living room.

She left the bathroom and walked to her closet, she pulled out some comfy, fleecy, light bottoms and a matching blue fleecy hoody. She pulled her hair back off her face with a small brown band. She pulled out some soft fleecy socks and pulled them on. She stood, took a deep breath and walked down the hall towards the living room.

III

Calleigh rounded the corner to hear Horatio's smooth tone. She was a little puzzled as to who he was talking to.

"well, your lovely aren't ya"

She quietly walked into the entryway to the living room and stood she looked towards the couch and saw Monty. He was sprawled in Horatio's lap as he scratched ears. Horatio she now noticed was not wearing his usual silk suit and shirt, he was clad in worn blue jeans, that she had to admit he looked extremely sexy in, a dark blue hoody, that she could see the neck of a white t shirt.

She watched as Monty revelled as Horatio cooed over him. At least Monty liked him she thought, he was the only one of her…..friends, that he liked, he hated Hagen.

She heard him purr and her attention was back on them, she watched as Horatio's fingers moved gracefully and gently.

"and very perceptive" he smiled as the cat pushed himself further into his palm and purred deeply

"well they do say pets are like there owners" he meowed and Horatio grinned

"ah you agree, as well do you?"

Calleigh grinned as she watched the two men in her life interact.

Monty meowed again and looked at Calleigh, Horatio noticed Monty's attention wasn't only on him any more and followed his eyes. He saw Calleigh stood in the entry way and he stopped stroking Monty.

She was beautiful, he thought, he opened his mouth but nothing came out straight away, she was gorgeous. Stood in her fleecy blue pants and hoody.

"um, hi" he said still a little distracted, Monty meowed in protest at being ignored by the hands that were previously pampering him, Calleigh chuckled

"hi, I think Monty here objects to you stopping" she grinned at him as he looked back at Monty who was looking at him expectantly

"sorry, Monty" he cooed and continued and was rewarded with a purr.

Calleigh grinned and stepped towards the couch

"Monty meet Horatio" Monty lifted his head and looked at Calleigh before shifting his gaze to Horatio, he licked Horatio's fingers, and he laughed a little

"nice to meet you to, Monty" Monty purred in response.

"sooo…" Calleigh said as she approached the couch

"hm" he wasn't giving her his full attention, his mind had began to wander again, he realised he was staring at her as she walked past, he noticed that she walked past the coffee table on the side closest to the couch, as she walked past the smell of vanilla and raspberry floated in the air, he unconsciously turned his head as she pasted following the scent.

As he turned his head his eyes landed on her back side, he grinned to himself. As she past him she could feel his eyes on her and she tried to hold the shiver that involuntarily crept up her spine anyway.

This didn't go unnoticed by Horatio and he grinned lowering his gaze to Monty.

"so, I just thought I'd come see how you are, I know the case bothered you and…" he saw the look on her face, she heard his words and was flooded with a swell of emotion at how caring he was, she knew, whether he would tell he or not, she knew he was affected by the case as well

"yep" she tried fake cheerfully, he looked at her with his kind and compassionate eyes, she knew he didn't believe her and she knew he wouldn't push her

"really…." she left the sentence dead as her eyes misted with tears, she turned her head away and took a deep breath, she really didn't want him to see her this way, she felt his hand gently cover hers, she looked up and saw his eyes, they were silently apologising and she felt guilt, it wasn't his fault he didn't even know.

A tear escaped despite her best efforts, she felt more warmth and looked down to find Monty on her lap, brushing himself against her and meowing gently, they were both helping her just by being there.

More tears escaped at the caring and selflessness that they were showing. Horatio lifted his hand to her face and brushed the tears away gently with his fingers, she pushed her face into his hand and he pulled her into a tender hug and placed a small kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Cal. I didn't mean to upset you" he said gently as he held her close.

Calleigh closed her eyes to his voice and whispered,

"it's ok its not your fault"

"I'm just so sorry" he whispered back

She reluctantly pulled back and lifted her head to look at him

"why? You didn't do anything, you don't know" she said

"no one does" she added lowly as more tears fell

"shh, it's ok" he wiped the tears away and pulled her back to his chest

She willingly rested her head on his chest feeling better immediately and safe, she felt safer in his arms than she ever had in her life, she breathed deep as she calmed. She loved the way he smelled, she buried her face into his chest and breathed deep again taking in his scent. She could feel herself relaxing, she had never been this relaxed before or relaxed in this way before, and she liked it.

Horatio held her and felt her sobs slow and stop, but he still held her tight. His own emotions were raging inside of him. He hugged her tightly, unsure of who was giving who comfort. He stroked his fingers down her back, and placed another lingering kiss to the top of her head. He rested his cheek against her hair and breathed deeply, it felt so right to hold her in his arms. He took another deep breath savouring the feeling of her in his arms, and he caught the scent of vanilla and raspberry, he loved the way she smelled. His heart was buzzing with feeling and his senses were screaming. And that's just what her smell does to me, he thought with a sly grin.

III

They sat like that, holding each other for a long time. They only pulled apart when the sound of a phone interrupted them. Horatio groaned as Calleigh went to pull away, he held her there with his arm around her waist and pulled his cell from his jeans pocket with his other hand.

She looked him in the eyes as he answered

"Horatio"

"oh, hey buddy" he said as a smile appeared on his face

"umhm, yeah I'd love to, you bet I'll be there" he was quiet while the person on the end spoke

"what do you mean, Ray?" he asked with a small grin, Calleigh realised he was talking to his nephew, if he hadn't said buddy she would have guessed his brother

"ah, yes, I'll ask the pretty blonde" he looked back at her to find her eyes on him and grinned at her

"yes, ok buddy, see ya later" he flipped his cell closed and looked at her

"ask me what?" she asked with a smile and curiosity colouring her southern accent

"Yelina and Ray are taking Ray jr to the park and he wanted to invite me" Calleigh smiled she knew he was close to his nephew, she nodded and smiled sweetly at him

"and?"

" well' it appears that he also wants the" he cleared his throat and grinned at her as he leaned in to her ears and said gently and seductively

"pretty blonde, to come" she blushed at his remark and tone

"so?" he asked "do you want to come?"

She raised her eyes to meet his, and smiled shyly

"how do you know he was asking about me?" he looked at her and his brow creased thoughtfully

"hmm, I can see your point, he was wrong, I don't see a pretty blonde" she looked at him and her eyes flashed something he wasn't sure of

"I see a beautiful blonde" he grinned as she blushed again and hung her head, looking at Monty who was still in her lap, he looked back at her

"but…" she started but stopped she was still extremely embarrassed

"I know he was talking about you, even though he was mistaken and understated you, because he actually asked for you" she lifted her head with wide eyes when he said the last part

"what?" she looked amazed and confused. Horatio shook his head and smiled

"he asked for" he cleared his throat and sat up straight "the pretty blonde lady you work with" she opened her mouth to say something and he continued

"the cool one with all the guns" she closed her mouth and after a short stint of silence smiled

"your nephew thinks I'm cool?" she asked happy and a little shocked

"umhmm" he hummed he leaned in to her ear again "and I can't blame him, he knows a great woman when he see's one " he leaned back again and grinned at her, he looked down at Monty who was looking at him, Horatio swore he was grinning at him, he scratched his ears

"so, will you come?"

She leaned in close to Horatio's ears and whispered

"of course I'll come, your nephew thinks I'm cool" she ever so lightly, teasingly brushed her lips against his ear as she sat back

She smiled as she saw him swallow hard

"when do you want me?" she asked

'_all the time'_ he thought his mind was going to come up with an answer that was along those lines but he stopped himself and coughed instead

Calleigh grinned knowing he got her double meaning and asked innocently

"you ok?"

'_Oh, ok, so she wants to play like that does she' _he thought with a grin of his own

"fine, thank you. When ever you want" he said looking at her trying to gauge her for a reaction. She smiled widely and stood slowly, giving Monty time to move

"ok, let me go get into something more….." she walked past him ensuring that her legs brushed his

"comfortable" she walked out of the room smiling hugely

Horatio looked at Monty

"woah" he smiled to him self as Monty gave him a knowing look.

III

Calleigh walked into her bedroom and pulled the door shut before laughing happily to herself, she was genuinely happy unlike she had been in a long time.

She pulled the doors to her closet open and began to pick her way through the hangers, she spied her blue jeans and pulled them out, they were blue form fitting and worn looking, perfect she thought. She then turned to her draw, she decided on a black fitting tank top that fell just above her navel, he thinks I look good in black.

She grinned, she shimmied out of her pants and pulled on her jeans, she put her pants on the bed for later. She pulled her hoody over her had and paused, she could smell him on her.

She pulled the hoody off fully and held it to her face, taking a deep breath, she would definitely be wearing that top later when she came back she thought with a smile.

She pulled the tank top on grabbed a new, light blue cotton hoody from her dresser and headed in to the living room.

She entered the living room holding her hoody in both hands

"well, handsome, I'm ready when you are"

He looked up and his eyes ran over her appreciatively

"ok" he stood slowly letting his eyes travel the length of her body as he stood

He watched in awe as she flashed him a grin and raised her arms to pull the hoody over her head, the hem of her tank top lifted to reveal her stomach to him and he felt his own stomach tighten in response, she pulled the hoody down and straightened it up

"right come on then"

She gestured for him to move towards the door and he looked at her dazed for a second

"hmm, right" he said huskily his voice thick

Calleigh smiled

"see ya later, Monty be good" she said as he hopped off the couch and rubbed himself past her ankles

"nice to meet you, Monty" Horatio said as Monty looked at him and rubbed himself past Horatio's legs as he meowed Horatio grinned and bent to give Monty a final scratch behind the ears before standing and heading to the door.

III

Horatio stood close to Calleigh as she locked the door. He knew he didn't need to, or have any real reason to, but he couldn't stop himself. He walked her to the passenger side of the hummer and held the door open for her

"thank you, handsome" she drawled as she climbed in

"your welcome" he smiled and closed the door walking around the front to get in himself. Calleigh watched as he walked round the front a small wisp of wind whipped his hair out of place and she grimaced, all she wanted to do was run her fingers through it and straighten it.

He climbed into the hummer as his cell rang again he smiled at her and pulled it out

"Horatio"

"yes, I'm on my way, tell your dad I'm coming now, hm" he grinned and looked at Calleigh

"yes, yes she's coming" he nodded "yes, hold on a second"

He held the phone out to Calleigh, she looked at him and slowly took the phone

"he wants to thank you" he grinned, she held the phone to her ear

"hello"

"hi, Calleigh" came the excited voice of Ray jr

"hi, Ray" Calleigh smiled

"thank you for deciding to come"

"your welcome, well your uncle can be persuasive" she grinned "thank you for inviting me"

"it's ok, I'm just really happy you could come. I know he can be persuasive, he once persuaded me into doing the yard work with me dad" he said in a little whine before he laughed

"well I'll see you when you get here, will you, um, will you and uncle Horatio play football with me and dad, only mum doesn't like to play and it's no fun with just two2 he continued to ramble nervously, Calleigh stopped him

"yes, of course we will" she laughed when she heard him shout yes and heard him shout 'dad, Calleigh said her and uncle Horatio will play football with us'

She smiled hearing ho excited he was, he came back on the line, she could hear the smile in his voice

"ok, thanks Calleigh, you're the best, see you when you get here"

"ok, Ray, bye" she laughed and hung up the phone she looked at Horatio who pulled the Hummer away from the curb.

She took the opportunity to watch him while he was driving. God he was handsome she thought, his strong jaw and the way he held his shoulders, he oozed sex appeal she shivered a little as she watched him change gear, he moved so fluidly and smoothly all his movements were graceful, he reminded her of a lion. Fierce if you got them angry or made a move against them or their family, but soft if they let you close enough graceful and powerful at the same time.

She smiled and looked away out the window. He pulled up at a red light and glanced at her, she was so beautiful and gorgeous he thought, he watched as she breathed deeply, he was mesmerised. She had him in a trance, longing and desire coursed through him and she wasn't doing anything. He felt him stomach tighten and looked away before any thing else happened. The light changed and he pulled away.

Calleigh looked forward and watched as the big vehicle steered effortlessly through the traffic and around corners, it was definitely his car she thought, powerful and graceful when the wheel was in his hands.

III

After a while Horatio pulled the Hummer into an empty slot. Calleigh looked at the clock on the dash and was surprised to find that only a small amount of time had passed. Horatio shifted in his seat and looked at her

"you ready?" and then after he saw she was miles away

"you alright?"

Calleigh smiled at his open caring

"hmm, fine, thank you handsome, just, thinking is all" she shifted and looked at him

"I'm ready"

He looked at her a second linger and smiling to himself he turned and climbed out of the Hummer. He walked around and opened the door for Calleigh. Calleigh took the time while he was away from her to try and compose herself, she thought she'd done a good job. Until she climbed out and her arm brushed his chest, she smiled shyly and looked down stepping out the way so he could close the door.

"come on then" he said turning to her. He stood and looked through the crowd trying to find Ray, it wasn't overly busy but more so then usual.

"here, help me" she said getting his attention, she stood on the step at the side of the Hummer to gain some height above the crowd, she laid her hands on Horatio's shoulders while he steadied her with his hands on her hips.

She went onto her toes straining to get a little more height, the hem of her hoody lifted and bared her toned stomach to his gaze, her stomach was centimetres from his lips, he swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a second.

Then Calleigh glanced down to see his eyes closed and grinned, '_I could have a little fun'_ she thought with a small evil grin. She shifted one of her hands and shifted her feet a little and accidentally over balanced and slipped her hand into his hair pulling his head closer trying to steady herself '_okay not quite to plan'_ she thought with an embarrassed smile, but it had the desired effect, his lips pressed to her stomach.

Horatio was shocked by her movements but steadied her perfectly with his hands, he was about to quickly pull his head back and apologise when he heard her purr, and slide her fingers further into his hair.

Calleigh felt him smile against her stomach as he kissed her again, she was in heaven as she slipped her fingers through the soft strands, his lips lingered longer this time and purred her approval loudly.

"Calleigh!" they heard a young and excited voice shout.

Horatio heard Calleigh groan at the interruption and laughed against her stomach, this drove Calleigh crazy she felt it vibrate across her body and she shivered slightly

"Calleigh! Uncle Horatio! Over here!" the same eager voice shouted as Horatio pulled away and lifted Calleigh down.

They both turned and saw Ray jr waving at them. Horatio and Calleigh waved back with genuine smiles

"hmm, maybe next time" he whispered in Calleigh's ear before heading over to Ray jr.

Calleigh shook her self from pondering what he had just said and jogged to catch up with him.

"hey! You're here!" Ray jr yelled joyously as he hugged Horatio and then Calleigh in turn, he hugged Calleigh longer Horatio noticed with a smile and a pang in his gut, no he shook it off.

They approached Ray and Yelina, Calleigh being pulled by the hand Ray jr hadn't let go of yet.

" hey big brother!" Ray exclaimed pulling Horatio into a hug

"long time no see" Horatio smiled at his brother

"yes, Ray it has been a while"

"Calleigh" he nodded at Calleigh before turning to Horatio and winking Horatio shook his head with a smile before turning to Yelina

"Horatio!" she said happily hugging him

"been too long" she smiled as she pulled back

"yes, yes it has, How have you been Yelina?"

"things are great. Thank you. I can see you can say the same" she said nodding her head in Calleigh's direction, he just smiled.

"RAY JR!" there was a loud bellow everyone turned towards the sound, Ray jr's face lit up as he saw his friends approaching

"hey" he walked over to them and turned back to Calleigh he pulled her hand and she followed him over to his friends

"guys, this is Calleigh" he said proudly with a huge smile at the look on his friends faces, Calleigh laughed as his friends all began to talk at the same time trying to introduce them selves, Ray jr laughed

"ok, this is Ben, Davy, Joe and this is Jimmy" they all smiled widely as they were introduced

"so who is she?" Ban asked warily

"she's my Uncle Horatio's girlfriend" he said proudly again as Calleigh blushed

"nice to meet you ma'am" Jimmy said as the others laughed at him

"what?!" he asked

"it's polite" he said sheepishly slightly embarrassed

"you just fancy her!" Davy exclaimed, Jimmy turned red

"I do not!" he pointed at Davy "you do!"

They all started arguing about it and ended up in a big play fight on the floor. Calleigh this as her chance to escape. She headed over to where the others were stood.

"Calleigh" Yelina exclaimed hugging her

"Yelina" she smiled "good to see you"

"you too" she smiled back

"Ray jr sure is glad to see you" she gave a small laugh.

The adults sat on the cloth that was spread on the floor talking and drinking beers that had been handed out. They were watching Ray jr and his friends play with the football. Then Ray jr came running over

"will, you come play now?" he asked them all but looked at Calleigh, Calleigh looked at the others

"sure" Ray said

"cool, dad, Uncle Horatio, Calleigh?"

"yeah" Horatio said standing and taking a last swig from his beer, Calleigh nodded

"great!" Ray jr shouted as he ran over to his friends

Horatio held his hand out for Calleigh and she took it. He pulled her up

"you ready for this?" he asked her gently

"mmhmm" she hummed in response he smiled and nodded as they began to make their way over the grass to the rowdy boys.

"ok" Ray started

"so, here we are what's the teams going to be?"

There was a loud noise as they argued over who was going to be on whose team

"ok, ok" Horatio interjected taking the situation and handling it with ease and grace

"ok, so who are the captains?" he asked Ray jr and Davy stepped forward

"right so, we need to find whose gunna pick first" they began to argue about this again

"ok, ok," he pulled a coin from his pocket

"call it"

"um, heads" Ray jr said. Horatio flipped the coin, heads. He grinned

"ok, I'm having Calleigh" he said triumphantly

"ok then I'll take your dad" Davy said thoughtfully

"ok I'll have Uncle Horatio"

Davy was about to protest and Horatio said

"you take two now"

"ok, I'll take Jimmy and Joe"

"ok, Ben your with me" he smiled.

"ok then we all set" he asked smiling

"yeah" everyone nodded and smiled

They lined up and Horatio started with the ball, he threw it down the pitch to Ray jr who was tagged by Jimmy, they lined up again and Horatio threw it again, this time Calleigh caught it and she ran. Jimmy, Joe and Davy all chased after her towards the end zone which was being guarded by Ray.

It happened quickly but she managed to slip past as Ray went to grab for her. Ray jr began to cheer and Horatio smiled. They had a few more tries before the games disintegrated and they ended up just throwing the ball around away from each other.

Horatio smiled slyly when he saw Ray jr hovering around Calleigh with the ball. Hr ran up and stole the ball running away. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at a very surprised Ray jr. He grinned as ray jr shook him self and chased after him. He nearly caught up with him and he ran faster again Ray jr laughed as Horatio laughed and turned back jogging towards him as Ray went to grab the ball he dodged and flipped the ball to Calleigh.

The others had been watching but when Calleigh ended up with the ball they all joined in. They all ran towards her and she grinned at them before she took off with the ball. They were all shocked as she grinned and ran.

They chased her down the grass bank and watched as she stopped and prepared to throw the ball. She pumped her arm and threw the ball the fair distance to Horatio he grinned and caught the ball easily.

They stopped and looked at Calleigh

"wow!" they all said at the same time, Calleigh grinned shyly as her face tinged red.

The boys shook them selves and took off after Horatio and the ball. Calleigh smiled as she watched them all trying to tackle him for the ball. She grinned and joined in the chase. She caught up with the boys and smiled, they had nearly caught him and he sped up again.

She grinned when she realised he was doing it on purpose. She smiled and pulled away from the group closing the gap between herself and Horatio. He heard someone behind him and glanced over his shoulder he smiled. He slowed until she was close then he sped up again.

She realised he was testing her '_oh you want to play do you?_' she sped up and kept up with him, they round in a circular motion and saw that the boys had given up trying to catch him and were watching in awe.

She came close again and he pulled away a little more. She pushed herself and caught up, this time however he didn't pull away. She knew he was letting her catch up he could easily out run her with his long legs.

She pushed again and was just behind him she grinned. She threw herself forwards and wrapped her arms around his hips pulling him to the ground. He was a little shocked that she had just done that to him, she rolled him over and straddled his hips, leaning down as she heard the boys running over laughing. She pulled the ball from his hands and held it up triumphantly.

Ray jr took the ball from her hands and smiled,

"awww, she got you good Uncle H!" he laughed and walked away

"nice tackle Calleigh" he called over his shoulder, Calleigh grinned

"thanks"

She looked back at Horatio who was looking at her, he was laid flat on his back with his hands resting on her legs. She smiled shyly at him

"you know" he said slowly

"it really was a great tackle" he grinned at her, they looked at each other for a long moment she could see something in his eyes and blushed when she realised what it was, lust.

She blushed and placed her hands on his chest pushing her self up. She offered her hand to him, he reached for her hand slowly and pulled himself up. She went to pull her hand away only to find Horatio didn't let go, he squeezed her hand gently and placed a kiss on her knuckles

"thank you"

She looked at him shocked and suddenly extremely shy and conscious of where they were. She pulled on his hand as she looked into his gleaming eyes

"come on we'd better get back"

He let her hand slip from his with an inward sigh and followed her up the bank. To the others.

"dad you should have seen it!" Ray jr was laughing

"Calleigh took Uncle Horatio down good!"

Ray looked over at Horatio and then at Calleigh

"is that right?" he asked with a smile in his voice

"hmm" Horatio hummed with a smile, Ray and Ray jr laughed harder

"yes, but he did let me catch him though" Calleigh added trying to defend him against his family

"Uncle Horatio got beat by a girl" he laughed

Horatio looked at him and laughed

"yes, I did, but not just any girl, Calleigh Duquesne is no ordinary girl" he said looking at her

"that's so wimpy"

Ray jr didn't pay much attention to that and pointed at his uncle and laughed. He was too busy laughing to miss the mischievous look that crossed Horatio's features. Horatio slowly made his way over too Ray jr. Ray jr looked up as he saw a shadow moving in his direction.

Horatio smiled deviously at him and Ray jr stopped laughing and started to back away.

"no, Uncle Horatio, come on" he said dropping the ball and holding his hands up

"no, no" he said walking back as Horatio continued to walk towards him, Ray jr took the hint that he wasn't going to stop and turned and began to run. Horatio was quick to follow Calleigh followed with Ray's friends. Ray ran down the bank and looked over his shoulder to see that Horatio was following close behind.

He ran around to the side trying to dodge, although he knew it was no use. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Horatio was closer. He turned and ran backwards

"come on Uncle Horatio" he pleaded

Horatio suddenly lunged forwards and pulled Ray jr down. Ray looked at him wide eyed and a huge grin spread across Horatio's face as the others came to a stop.

"no, no, Uncle Horatio, don't!"

Horatio simply nodded, he began to tickle Ray everyone else began to laugh. Ray was screaming and laughing

"Un….Uncle ….Ho…Horatio, stop, sto…stop…please"

"who's wimpy now Ray, huh?" he asked laughing as Ray laughed

"ok, ok, I give" he breathed, Horatio pulled his hand away and triumphantly knelt up and looked over to Calleigh. Smiling he was about to say something when he was knocked over.

"get him!" Ray yelled as he dived at him Ben, Jimmy, Davy and Joe all ran over and jumped on them. They were one big pile of flailing arms, legs and laughter. Calleigh laughed as she saw Horatio pulling Joe and Ray off him. He knelt up again and was pushing them away laughing. It was good to see him so happy and care free. He was pushed on his hands again and currently had Ray jr on his back while the rest tried to push him down again. He managed to stand with Ray jr clinging to his back.

He held onto Ray's legs and stood Jimmy and Ben were pushing on his chest trying to push him back while Davy and Joe were laid on the floor holding his ankles. They laughed as he pulled them along walking slowly. He noticed Calleigh watching and grinned winking at her he turned and kneeled placing Ray back on the ground.

Ray, Ben, Davy and Jimmy began to jump on each others backs. Joe called over the laughs

"hey, why don't we race?"

"yeah" they all added at the same time before falling to the floor in a heap

Ray ran over to Calleigh and Horatio, who had just made it to her

"will you two play, please?" he looked at them pleadingly

Horatio looked at Calleigh who was smiling and she gave him a slight nod

"yeah, sure" they walked over to the others again.

They all paired up, there was Horatio and Calleigh, because they were the biggest and as Ray pointed out 'it wouldn't be fair if they carried the kids because they could move quicker with a lighter person' not that they minded. Ray and Davy Ben and Jimmy and Joe was at the finish line.

They all stood behind there partners

"ready" they all got ready to jump up, Horatio bent his knees to make it easier for Calleigh

"and don't let me win Uncle Horatio" Ray said grinning, he knew his uncle to well

"oh and did I mention, when you reach the finish line you have to swap and come back here" he laughed thinking of Calleigh carrying Horatio

Calleigh looked at him

"um, no Ray you didn't mention that" she gave him a small knowing smile, he did it on purpose, hence the reason for his little speech

"ok, ready and…….go!" Joe yelled

Calleigh leapt up high on Horatio's back gripping her arms across his chest holding ion tight, she leant her cheek against his ear as she laughed. Ray stumbled when Davy jumped up and Jimmy fell over. They were all laughing and shouting words of encouragement to each other.

"come on! Go Ray!" Davy shouted they pulled in front as Ray began to run

"see ya at the finish Uncle Horatio!" Ray laughed just before he stumbled and fell

Horatio was only jogging as Calleigh laughed and he held her thighs tighter

"yeah, Ray see ya!

Horatio made it to the finish line as Joe made commentary

"oh and Ray's back up and Horatio's at the line"

Horatio gently lowered Calleigh and grinned as eh turned to her

"ok, this is going to be interesting"

She raised her eye brow to him

"hmm, shut up and climb on handsome" she smiled cheekily at him

"we have a race to win" she turned and held her hands behind her at the side

"ok" he said he didn't have to jump he just stepped up behind her, close behind her. Calleigh could feel his heat on her back and she held back a sigh.

"sorry" he said

"you ready" she held her legs firm and nodded

"yep!" she said surely

Horatio wrapped his arms around her chest gently yet firmly and pushed his thighs forward until they settled in Calleigh's hands, '_God_' he thought as he felt her hands brush his thighs as she git a grip '_this feels incredible, her hands_…' his thoughts were interrupted as she leaned forward, it was the only way she could lift his feet off the floor with him being taller.

She began to take small steps forward as Ray passed the other way

"you ok there Calleigh" he laughed, Jimmy and Ben had given up and were laid in the grass laughing watching Ray battle it out with his uncle

"fine thanks Ray, see you when we cross the line" she sassed Ray gave her a huge grin.

Calleigh continued to move leaning forward a little more as she tried to move faster, she heard Joe with his commentary and she knew they were coming. Davy came up beside her with Ray. Ray offered her a huge grin

"hey, I thought you said we'd see you there, oh yeah we will when you finish after us" he laughed as Davy pulled a little in front

Horatio lent his head next Calleigh's ear

"you don't have keep holding me, we can admit defeat" he didn't want her to hurt herself, he forgot that, that kind of remark fuelled her more

"no problem, handsome, you forget, I'm southern" she leaned forward and sped up, she caught up to Ray and Davy and stayed next to them for a second as Horatio gave his nephew a wave and a grin, then she pulled away and began to smile widely as she saw the final finish approaching, she could hear Ray laughing and shouting in the back ground

"hey, no fair!"

She crossed the line as she stumbled, they fell to the floor and Horatio rolled so that she would land on him and he wouldn't hurt her. They laughed as they came to a stop. Calleigh leaning on his chest and his hands on her waist. They looked at each other and Horatio could swear he saw longing in Calleigh's eyes, there moment didn't last long as Davy and Ray stumbled across the line.

They fell to the floor in a heap and laughed

"ok, Calleigh you deserve to win, you carried Uncle Horatio" he said in awe. I was happy to lose to you"

They all laughed and Horatio looked up and Ray hugged him tight

"thanks Uncle Horatio, I've had a great time. I'm glad you came!"

III

The car ride was quiet when Horatio took Calleigh home. They were both thinking about what had happened that day.

Calleigh was the first to break the silence

"thank you, Horatio" he didn't take his gaze off the road but she knew his eyes would be confused

"what for?"

"for being there for me this morning and for letting me be with your family today" she saw him smile

"it really means a lot to me, to be involved in someone's special family moments when my own is…… not available" Horatio thought he knew what she was referring to but in truth he only knew half the story.

"not a problem, I'm happy you were there, Calleigh you're my family as well"

She felt her heart flutter at his last words 'i_f only, he knew. Maybe one day_…' she thought.

He pulled the Hummer into her driveway and cut the engine. She looked at him

"really thank you, for today" she leant over and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug, he brushed his fingers through her hair and looked into her eyes he opened his mouth to say something but then stopped and said instead

"your welcome Calleigh" he regrettably let his hand drop

She gave him a small smile and turned to open the door

"sleep well, Calleigh"

She stepped onto the cold stone and turned before she shut the door

"thank you, you too handsome" she shut the door and turned walking to her door.

She could feel his eyes on her and knew that he was watching her. She opened the door and gave him a small wave as she shut the door leaning her head against it '_you too handsome_'. She heard the engine and heard the Hummer pull away and she suddenly felt cold, alone and empty.

She walked into the living room dropping her keys on the table and saw Monty on the couch, he was looking at her expectantly. She ran her fingers through his fur.

"I think we should go to bed, hmm, what do you think?" she asked Monty meowed and stood Calleigh picked him up and carried him down the hall into the bedroom.

She put him on the bad and picked up her blue pants from earlier. She saw the hoody and suddenly decided that it was cold tonight and she'd need it to keep warm, she pulled it over her head breathing deeply.

She walking into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later. She climbed under the covers and Monty wandered up the bed and settled himself next to her. She turned off the lamp and snuggled into the hoody more. She pulled it up to her nose and breathed deep.

"he really is" her sentence was interrupted by a yawn

"he really is special, isn't he Monty?"

Monty snuggled more into her side and meowed gently she put her hand on his back and began to stroke him softly. She breathed deep again and smelled him she thought about the day and how great he was with Ray jr.

He'd be a great father she thought. She feel into a deep sound sleep, the first time since the case started, with thoughts of him.

III

Horatio walked through his front door and immediately felt alone, his home didn't feel like home anymore, Calleigh's did however.

He sighed and walked into his bedroom dropping his keys and cell on the bedside table. He stretched and yawned, today had been good. He'd spent the whole day with his family, Calleigh included, he smiled sadly to himself, she still didn't know that she was his family. He walked into the bathroom, there was still time, he told himself, he wouldn't give up.

He came back out of the bathroom and pulled out a fresh pair of silk boxer shorts he slipped his jeans off and slipped into the fresh shorts. He pulled his hoody over his head. It smelled like Calleigh he realised.

He held it to his nose, he was instantly relaxed. He dropped the hoody on the bad next to his pillow. He slipped into bed and shut the lamp. He wrapped the sheet around him. He pulled the hoody towards him and buried his face into it.

He yawned he felt relaxed and felt he was going to get the best night's sleep in a long time. He closed his eyes and breathed deep again. He slowly drifted with the image of Calleigh behind his eye lids. He slipped into a deep sleep with dreams of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so there ya have it! Whatcha think let me know please! D thank you kindly!


End file.
